


How the liquid seeps through the cracks

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the liquid seeps through the cracks

Joe frowns when Nick comes in, face looking tired rather than placid, how he usually enters their home feeling accomplished from a day's hard work. Bag slipping off Nick's shoulder to the floor, rather than set atop the credenza, Joe watches silently as Nick walks back toward their bedroom. What's hard to tell with Nick sometimes, is if it's okay to comfort him, or if he genuinely wants to be left alone. He didn't even say hi, but Joe thinks that maybe that left something open. And speaking of open, Joe didn't hear the door close as Nick disappeared passed the frame.  
  
Turning off the already muted t.v. (sometimes it's nicer just to watch, make himself sleepy with quiet thoughts and the soft buzz that emits from the television when it's on without sound to drown it out), Joe pours a glass of purified water for Nick before making his way into the room. Nick's face down on the mattress, shoes hanging off the bed, never let shoes touch the bed. At least Nick's not  _completely_  out of it. Still, Joe hasn't seen him have a bad day for a long time; it still feels especially bad.  
  
It's with a soft clank that Joe sets the cup down beside Nick, glass on wood, before he lays down beside him, arm over waist, and chin hooked over Nick's bicep so that he can get his face close enough. Close enough to kiss Nick if he feels like he should. If Nick won't acknowledge him when he speaks, needs action more than words, to pull him back to the right place. Joe squeezes into Nick's side, fingers against the leather jacket Nick didn't remove before falling to the bed. "What happened?" he asks softly. Maybe Nick wants to sleep if off, doesn't need loud, obnoxious interruptions as he tries to find peace.  
  
Nick turns his face toward Joe, eyes half-closed. Joe'd like to kiss his nose, kiss the corner of his eye, pull him impossibly closer to his side and just make him feel better any way he can. "I was late," Nick starts, voice only half there, probably dehydrated, "And then I kept messing up the vocals, so we didn't have time to eat because someone was scheduled for the studio after us. Then Ruby... She spilled her coffee all over the place, so we had even less time to get it right. And you can't really blame someone for an accident but it was really frustrating. I hate when they schedule so close. They only have so many people signed. It can't be that jammed, but they do it anyway. There was traffic on the way home because of a car crash. No one knows how to fucking drive around here." Nick sighs, closes his eyes, and finally Joe can lean over, stretch his neck and place a gentle kiss on his lips. Nick kisses back, but barely, then turns his head back so that his forehead is flat against the coverlet. He's pretty drained, and Joe wonders if he's even eaten yet. Probably not. Most likely, Nick just wanted to get home.  
  
"I'm gonna go grab some juice, I'll be right back. Try to sip on that water kay Nick? When you feel better, we'll talk more." Nick nods into the mattress, letting Joe take care of him. That's what they do now. They just take care of  _each other_. But he's still lying down when Joe gets back, cap twisted off the top, and he sighs, but not loud enough for his baby brother to hear. It's not Nick's fault he feels so sick.  
  
Approaching the opposite side of the bed this time, Joe kneels, holding the bottle of juice on top of the bed. "You need to drink this. I can tell. He kisses the back of Nick's hand where it's laying limply over the side of the bed. It twitches under his lips, and Nick half cups his jaw, nothing else really moving, so Joe kisses his palm too, and that's what it takes. Pulling his arm up the bed, Nick pushes himself up so that his legs are folded under him, off to one side, and pulls the juice out of his brother's hand to his lips.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbles around the plastic edge before taking his first drink. Joe nods, thumb nail grazing Nick's leg through his black jeans, giving Nick space, but letting him see Joe's face. Know that he's concerned, loves Nick. Eventually Joe moves up on the bed too, sitting sideways, one leg behind Nick, and the other in front of his hip, locking him into a cocoon with his arms around Nick's body, hands meeting at his opposing arm. Joe kisses below his shoulder blade, then noses at the t-shirt, having gotten Nick out of his jacket before settling in.  
  
"I'm sorry today was so hard. They're real idiots about the studios. Always have been," he mostly mumbles, but loud enough that Nick can hear him. Nick slowly turns his head, looks at Joe and then kisses, lips catching forehead and eyebrow.  
  
"It's not so bad. You were here when I got home." Joe just smiles into Nick's shoulder, holding him tighter before letting Nick kiss his mouth open, turning to lazily kiss, lay on top of each other. That's what they do now.


End file.
